Cross Country Cullens
by theTwi-TasticDuo
Summary: The Cullens and Bella take a family vacation... a ROADTRIP! across the USA! Find out what happens on this awesome, Cullen-Style vacation!
1. Secrets, Songs, and Surprises

**This is our first FUN fanfic!  
Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters related to it belong to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Secrets, Songs, and Surprises**

EPOV

_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

"ALICE!" I yelled. Bella jumped nearly 10 feet out of my arms. We were sitting in my room trying to have time to ourselves. I also was trying to avoid Alice. She had been singing that stupid song in her head for days, obviously trying to block me from something in her mind. "Sorry" I whispered to Bella.

"Yes my darling brother?" Alice danced into the room, without knocking of course.

"Alice, you have been singing that ridiculous song for 3 days! Please stop!"

"It's not _my_ fault that I have a song stuck in my head and you can read minds."

"Alice, you know I know you all too well to actually believe that. Obviously you're hiding something from me."

"Maybe…maybe not" she smiled her evil Alice smile and giggled. "Oh, and, Esme and Carlisle are going to want you downstairs in 10 minutes so…you better hurry up with Bella."

She laughed her pixie laugh again and pranced out of my room.

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Esme peeked her head in the doorway.

"Kids can you come downstairs please" she asked.

I swung Bella over my back and started heading down the stairs. When I reached the second flight of stairs I realized what I was singing, well mumbling really. "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend…"

"God, that song is so annoying" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Try having it stuck in your head for 3 days!"

"What do you mean?"

"Alice is trying to hide something from me and that's the song she chose to torture me with."

"Why?"

"'cause this is the song that never ends…"

"You're such an idiot" she whispered, laughing, and kissed me on the cheek.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we saw the rest of the family waiting. Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement. The thoughts of my family immediately swarmed into my head.

Alice still singing that stupid song…

Jasper feeling the excitement off Alice and excited himself, but not knowing why…

Emmett and Rosalie were just wondering what this was all about…

Then Carlisle and Esme walked in. "Okay kids, we have a surprise for al of you…well, 5 of you because Alice obviously already knows."

Whatever it was, my parents were doing a good job of keeping it from me because I was just as clueless as the rest.

"It's definitely that new television we all wanted!" Emmett spoke up.

"No, it has to be some insane shopping spree. Why else would Alice be so excited?" Rosalie added in.

"No, it's neither. Now follow me outside to find out."

* * *

**Alright it might be kinda obvious what it is because of the summary...or maybe not...but we kinda _had _to leave it off here.  
Chapter 2 Coming VERY soon!! :-)  
**


	2. Buses and Luggage

**SOOO sorry it took incredibly long to update. This was a fun chapter to write and I just kept going… plus, with one of us in Europe, it's hard with only one writer around who has work on weekdays. **

**Anyways, thank you for the wonderful reviews! :-)**

**Disclaimer: The one and only Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight… not us. **

**ENJOY! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Buses & Luggage**

**Edward POV**

It was huge, about 40 feet long. The windows were tinted black and there was a gold design against the black paint.

It was one of those tour buses that big stars and bands use to go cross country.

"Oh my God is Justin Timberlake there!?" Rose shrieked with excitement.

"No, no, no, it's Muse!" Jasper guessed.

"Yeah! Muse, man!" yelled Emmett.

I looked down at Bella and I could tell by the look of shock and excitement on her face that she too hoped Justin Timberlake or Muse or some type of band would be exiting the bus at any moment.

Just as Carlisle opened his mouth to explain, Alice screamed "ROADTRIP!"

"What?" we all said in unison.

"Yes, we Cullens are going cross country! And I know you guys probably didn't want an RV so we got this."

"Oh" Rosalie said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. I guess she really thought Justin Timberlake was going to be here.

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, we decided that, as a graduation gift, we would take three weeks and go cross country and see a bunch of different places. It will be fun!"

"Three weeks?! No way. I am not leaving Bella for that long." I said with worry in my voice.  
_Idiot _Emmett thought.

"Edward did you seriously think we would leave here?" Esme laughed. "She's coming with us."

"We have to bring along a snack!" Emmett said, grinning at Bella.

I felt her tense beside me and automatically my arm tightened around her. I glowered at Emmett.

"Sorry man, it was just a joke. Seriously" Emmett said, looking more at Bella than at me and I assumed he only apologized because it frightened her.

Suddenly, I felt calm and I looked at Jasper who thought _no need to thank me, it was for the benefit of all of us_. He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait" it was Bella who spoke now "I'm coming with you…seriously?" I looked down at her and she was smiling.

"Of course sweetheart. We would never just leave you here. You're family now." Esme smiled at her.

"Thank you" Bella replied, blushing.

"When are we leaving?" Rose asked

"We were thinking tonight actually" Carlisle said "around 8 maybe."

"Yeah! Alright time to pack!" Alice pulled Jasper by the hand and ran into the house, quite excited, thinking _and I'll need my Gucci heals, and my Ralph Lauren, my Calvin Klein...definitely Versace...my Fendi hiking boots...hmm I might as well just pack my entire closet!! _

"Wait, wait, wait…we're going to have to live in _that_ for three weeks?" Rose asked, looking disgusted.

"It'll be fine Babe." Emmett assured her, taking Rosalie's face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. As long as we'll be able to get our privacy it will be great." She said, glancing at Carlisle.

"Don't worry" Carlisle laughed "there's plenty of room."

And with that, Rose pulled Emmett inside to start to pack, thinking about everything she needed.

"And Bella, I already spoke with your father, so don't worry about asking him."

"Thank you Carlisle! Well I guess I should get home and pack!"

**Bella POV**

Vacation with the Cullens. Well _this _should be interesting. I was excited though. An entire 3 weeks with Edward without having to worry about Charlie. Although the Cullen siblings could be just as bad…in a different way.

Edward scooped me into his arms and kissed me. The next thing I knew, I was seated in the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Edward asked. I was confused at this question, and it must have shown on my face because before I could answer, Edward chuckled and said "I mean, things might get a little…crazy. You know my siblings."

I giggled. "It'll be fun!" and I really meant that, even if I was a little worried about what the Cullen kids might do to humiliate the human. I smiled at him. "Besides, I want to be wherever you are, you know that."

"If you didn't want to come I would've stayed. But I'm glad you're excited. I think it will be fun, actually leaving Forks for fun this time."

He was right. The only times we had been out of Forks together were to run from James or for me to get him from Italy…oh and visiting Renee in Jacksonville, but that didn't count since we couldn't actually show affection toward each other.

He smiled my crooked smile and kissed my cheek- as he was driving of course.

**Meanwhile, at the Cullen house…  
****Rosalie's POV**

This shouldn't be too bad. Besides, Emmett and I had vacationed just about everywhere but the United States.

I began to pull out everything I needed from my closet when Emmett came up behind me and pulled me close to him.

"Hey baby" I said, turning to him.

"I love you." He said. I liked it when he got like this…but why was he getting like this now. What did he want?

"I love you too…" we gazed at each other for a minute. Then he spoke.

"Babe, um…I need help"

"Yes sweetheart, I've known that for a long time." I laughed.

He smiled. "Funny…I mean do you think you could um…pack for me?"

"Emmett…you're 115 years old, don't you know how to pack a suitcase?"

"Three weeks Rose! I have no idea what I'm going to need for three weeks."

Sometimes he's such an idiot. But he's _my_ idiot.

"Alright, I'll help you." I decided, because I would find something to get from him in return….

**Alice's POV**

I pulled Jasper into our room and immediately started to pack. I pulled out every single suitcase we owned and threw them onto the floor.

"Alice, honey…I don't think we are going to need all of these."

Oh yes we would. "Three weeks is an awfully long time Jazzy…and I can't just repeat outfits. And then what about those times where I'm going to need more than one outfit, you know in case we do something fun at night. And then pajamas" (not that i was going to _sleep _in them, hehe) "and all that good stuff…" I pouted a little and looked at Jasper.

"Oh. Okay I'm sure you'll need all those bags then Alice."

I smiled at him, and then felt my face go blank. I was having a vision. As it ended, I felt my face twist into a fearful look. Jasper was at my side in an instant, his hands took mine.

"Alice, honey, what is it?"

"This isn't going to work." I said in a monotone voice.

"What? What's not going to work? Is something going to happen to us…to Bella…"

I knew where his thoughts were going.

"No…packing…NOT FAIR!!" I burst.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Jasper was really concerned….and really confused.

"I just saw…Carlisle isn't going to let me bring all these bags!"

His face couldn't have looked more relieved if he tried.

"Alice, is that all? Don't scare me like that!"

"_All?_ Jasper…I can't survive on just four bags!"

This was not going to happen. Nope. Someway, somehow, I was going to be able to bring everything I wanted.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm, and I glared at Jasper for a second before I let the calm take over me. He was right: I needed to calm down in order to figure out how to get my way. Alright, time to think of a plan.

**Charlie's House:  
Bella POV**

We reached my house and I saw Charlie's cruiser.

"Charlie?" I called as I walked into the house.

"Hey Bells!" He was in the living room, watching a game of course. Edward and I walked in.

"Hello Charlie" said Edward politely in his velvet voice.

"Hey Edward" Charlie seemed to be getting a little more used to the fact that Edward and I were getting married, because he seemed more accepting toward Edward every day.

"Dad, I know Carlisle already talked to you but, it's okay if I go away with the Cullens right?"

"Of course Bells. Seeing the country should be good for you." Of course he had to throw in the educational aspect to this. Charlie looked at me and then at Edward, who was not touching me at all. I looked at Edward, who so quietly stifled a laugh that even I, who was standing right next to him, could barely hear it. I guess he was reading Charlie's mind. I'd ask him about that later, though I could probably take a good guess as to what Charlie was thinking. "You're leaving tonight, yes?"

"Yep.Thanks Dad!"

"Thank you Charlie" Edward smiled politely at Charlie.

"Well, I'm going to go pack." I stated, more than ready to escape from the awkwardness.

And with that Edward and I walked up to my room.

**Alice's POV**

"I got it!!" I bounced up and down. This was going to be the perfect plan...hopefully. I couldn't see anything until a certain love of my existence decided to help me.

"You found a way to fit your entire wardrobe into four suitcases?"

"No. But I did find a way to be able to take everything."

I was beaming. This had to work. Jasper loved me and would do anything for me.

I smiled at him and gazed into his eyes. After a minute, I jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He murmured back.

Then he put me down. Why? I started at him in confusion.

"Alice…why do I suddenly feel ridiculously giddy and sneaky?"

Crap. I hadn't calculated his power into my plan. It's ok. Like I said, Jasper will do anything for me.

"Well Jazzy…I'm not allowed to bring more than four bags. And I'm guessing the same rule applies to all of us….and seeing as you only have two bags…you _could_ bring four…" I batted my eyes at him, pleading.

"Alice what?…no."

Did he just tell me no?

"Jasper…why not?"

"Alice, you don't need six huge suitcases. It's three _weeks_, not three months!"

I pouted. I couldn't believe my husband, my own husband, wasn't going to help me with this. "Fine. It's fine Jasper I…I understand…sorry I asked…" I put on my best puppy-dog face and fake sobbed, hoping he would change his mind.

"Alice…the only thing I'm feeling from you is frustration. Please honey; just _try_ to follow the rules."

Jasper was not buying it. Fine. No point in getting mad at him, he was only looking out for me, right?

"Sorry babe…I'll try…"

Not.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I walked into my room and the first thing I saw was an open, half-full suitcase sitting on my bed.

I looked up at Edward, confused. He just sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could speak we heard "hey Bella!" and Alice appeared from the closet.

"Alice…what are you doing here?"

"Packing, silly! We _are_ going on vacation!"

"But…don't you need to pack for yourself?" I asked, figuring though that she had already finished.

"Vampire." She reminded me, laughing.

"Right." I said, glancing up at Edward.

"Thank you Alice" I said, "you really don't need to do this. I _am_ capable of packing for myself."

"I know that Bella…but I figured I can do it so much faster."

"Oh, true. Alright, thanks Alice!" I said, smiling at her.

Edward and I stood there as I watched Alice pack for me, occasionally giving me options between shirts or pants. She then proceeded to pack half of my shoes and pajamas.

She finished in less than ten minutes. It looked like there were things missing. How could one suitcase be enough for three weeks. I was a light packer, but three weeks would've made me use at least half of a second suitcase.

"Alice?" I asked, "Don't you think I'm going to need more than that? How can you fit three weeks into one suitcase?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella" she sighed, "there are two suitcases: one for your clothes, and the other for shoes and accessories. I packed that one while you were talking to Charlie. "Plus, we're going across the United States. Don't you think we're going to be going shopping?!"

"Alice, this is a vacation. Not a three week shopping spree." Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Ooh, a three week shopping spree! How amazing would_ that_ be!!" she smiled, "But no Edward, that's not what this is, but you know just as well as everyone else that I can't not go shopping for a whole three weeks!"

"You can't even go three days without shopping." Edward snickered.

I laughed too. It was true though, and we all knew it.

"This is true," Alice said, as if Edward's comment was a compliment rather than an insult: she was practically dancing as she took my suitcase out of my room and down the stairs.

I looked at Edward, who murmured "don't worry love, I won't let her torture you." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to go. I'll see you two at the house later."

"Bye Alice" Edward and I said at the same time, and then I added "thanks!"

"Anytime!"

As Alice pranced out the door, I went into the kitchen to start making dinner for Charlie with Edward.

"So, about Charlie...what was he thinking before?" He chuckled as he poured the cam of tomato sauce into the pot for me.

"I think you can guess the answer to that."

"Oh…haha. Well, he's going to have to get over it _sometime_. Besides, it's not like we're going to _do_ anything." I smirked at him, but then I laughed and leaned my head against his chest as I stirred the tomato sauce.

We stood like that for a good 2 minutes, him kissing my hair every few seconds.

Then the pasta was ready, which meant that I could go to Edward's…finally.

We walked into the living room, where Charlie was still seated on the couch.

"Dad, dinner's ready. I made pasta for you."

"Thanks Bells!" he smiled and stood up, "all packed and everything?"

"Yep! We're going to get going to Edward's…I guess I'll see you in three weeks dad."

"Have fun kids!" he said, "and be careful."

"Of course" Edward said sincerely

"Take lots of pictures! You packed the camera right? And everything else you need?"

"Yes dad, I got everything"

"And call me when you can."

"I will.."

"And enjoy Bella; this is really going to be something special."

He was finally finished, and he hugged me goodbye.

"Have fun Edward." Charlie said, seemingly as an afterthought.

"Thank you Charlie."

Edward and I walked to the door, and Charlie followed close behind.

"Bye dad, love you!" I called, getting into the Volvo.

"Bye Bells! Love you!" he called out from behind the screen as Edward and I pulled away from the driveway.

**Back at the Cullen's…  
****Alice's POV**

"Please! Carlisle…how am I going to survive without all my stuff? I _need_ it all. _Please…"_

"Alice" Carlisle replied, still calm but I knew he was getting angry, "you do not _need _your entire wardrobe and shoe collection. You do not _need_ ten suitcases. Four should be _more_ than sufficient."

"But…"

"Alice. There isn't enough room. You can't bring it all." It was Esme who spoke this time.

"Esme…woman to woman…we both know that we cannot repeat outfits." I looked longingly at my mother, but she didn't appear convinced.

"Who's repeating outfits?" Rosalie walked over to us carrying two bags, while Emmett carried one…two…three…four!

"Apparently we are." I scoffed.

"Uhm…I don't think so." Said Rose, definitively.

Just as she said that, Emmett dashed back into the house and arrived back with three more suitcases.

"Rosalie…do not even try to tell me that half of these are Emmett's." Carlisle said, staring at Rosalie.

"Uh…yes?"

"Rose."

"Carlisle! Three weeks!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell him. He just doesn't understand." I told Rose.

We both stood there, crossing our arms over our chest.

"Esme?" Rosalie asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Already tried it" I whispered.

"Alice…didn't you see this coming? Why didn't you tell me?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle and Emmett were placing Emmett and Jasper's luggage (2 suitcases each) into the bus.

Esme had gone inside to retrieve her luggage.

"I saw but… I thought maybe I could convince them…" I huffed angrily.

"Ugh!" Rose was angry but not at me, I could tell. "What are we going to do now?"

"I have no clue."

But just then, I saw the Volvo pull up.

I had the perfect idea. I smiled.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, laughing as I went to greet Edward and Bella.

**Rosalie POV**

My pixie-like sister danced off towards the Volvo. What kind of genius plan did she have this time? I thought, sarcastically. And how was she going to use Edward and Bella? I didn't even want to know. But since she was gone for the moment, I figured now would be the perfect opportunity for me to try again.

"Carlisle," I started, as he got back out of the bus, "I know Alice is being a bit immature about this, and I'm sure _she_ doesn't need everything she has packed…but I really do. I packed what was _necessary _and it so happens that I_ need_ all seven of my suitcases."

"Rosalie…no."

"But Carlisle…honestly…three weeks."

"Three weeks Rose…not three months. You can deal."

"But…"

"The limit is four suitcases each. That's it. And I cannot even see a need for _that _many, let alone seven."

"Wait, wait…the limit is four. But Emmett only has two. Can two of mine count as his?" That was genius!

"No. Rose, you're just going to have to deal with it."

There was obviously no winning this. I was mad though. Jasper glanced at me, annoyed. I knew he was probably feeling my annoyance and frustration, Carlisle's thin patience, and Alice's pure anger. But I didn't care. He tried to calm me down, but I wasn't letting that. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

Then I felt someone rubbing my shoulders.

"It'll be okay Rose," said Emmett, kissing the back of my neck. "It really will be."

He hugged me from behind, flung me over his shoulders, and pulled me inside the house.

"Now I have to fit all this," I gestured at my seven suitcases that Emmett brought in, "into just four suitcases. Help please?"

I didn't even have to pout at Emmett for him to agree. Then again, I shouldn't have to. I was his wife…and I deserved something for packing for him.

"Of," kiss "course" kiss "angel" kiss. He whispered in my ear and then squeezed my shoulders. We then began to unpack my seven suitcases, contemplating how I was going to make this work.

**Alice POV**

"Bella!" I sang as she was helped out of the Volvo by Edward.

"Hey Alice!"

Edward went to the trunk to get Bella's suitcases. I knew better than to ask Edward for help, but Bella loved me. She would surely help her best friend/soon-to-be sister.

"I'll take those" I said as Edward lifted the suitcase out of the trunk. "You need to go pack."

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friends…_ I thought.

"Alice!" Edward shouted.

"Edward," I laughed an evil laugh, "go pack. I need to talk to Bella…woman to woman."

He was trying to read my mind but I began making up my own harmony to the song and sang it in Japanese. Edward sighed, and then kissed Bella.

"I'll be right back" he told her.

"Okay," she whispered back, and he ran off into the house.

"Bella."

**Bella POV**

Uh-oh. What could Alice possibly want?

I stared evenly at her, waiting.

I took one deep breath as I watched Edward disappear into the house.

"Yes Alice?"

She smiled softly, lovingly at me.

"I need your help."

My help? Alice Cullen needed my help? This was new…unless she needed help testing out her make-up and hair skills. But we would need to be inside for that…wouldn't we?

"Well…you only have two suitcases. And I have…ten."

She had how many? "TEN?!" my eyes grew wide.

"Uh, well…yea. I mean, there's nothing I could just leave here, I mean it's three weeks and I'm sure I'm going to need everything, and I, Alice Cullen, cannot repeat outfits. I don't care if we are going to be in different states. And then there's all my…Jasper's...favorite lingerie. And my shoes and my purses…"

Somehow, this did not shock me at all. This was, after all, Alice Cullen.

"Alice…what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Well Bella, Carlisle is only allowing each of us four suitcases. That's it. And Jasper won't take mine and say that they are his. So I was wondering if…as a sister…you could…you know…cheat for me."

Her eyes were pleading. How could I say no?

"Cheat for you?"

"Yea. I mean, take three of my suitcases and say that they're yours."

"Alice, Carlisle is going to know that they're you're luggage."

"No he's not, he's a man, he doesn't pay attention to that kind of stuff. Besides, I have so many bags that he probably has never even seen all of them."

**Alice POV**

It was working. I could tell by Bella's expression. Yes! I knew I loved her for a reason! No, I loved her anyway. But still, this would be perfect!

She sighed. "Alright Alice…only because I love you."

I was beaming. "Oh thank you Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and hugged her as tight as her fragile human body could handle.

Just then Edward returned.

"Alice, can I ask why you're trying to suffocate Bella?"

"Because I love her! Can't I give my sister a hug?" I asked, but I put Bella down.

"That was fast" I said to him, trying to change the subject.

"Vampire" he restated what I had said earlier. Very creative Edward…"plus I'm a guy. I really don't need that much Alice…ten bags!!"

"Get out of my head!" I said to him. I quickly focused on blocking my thoughts from him. He would kill me if he knew that I was about to use his fiancé, even though she had agreed.

"Ten bags…"he muttered, shaking his head. Then he went to kiss Bella and took hold of her suitcases.

"Uh…I got that Edward. Why don't you go put yours in the bus?" I said, grabbing it back from him.

"Alice, I got it."

"No." I said, pulling the suitcase from him.

I could feel Edward staring me down. Whatever, he would get over it.

"Edward, I wasn't finished with Bella. Please go…somewhere. Go put your stuff in the bus and help Carlisle or something.

He glared at me, but then kissed Bella and walked away, probably very annoyed.

**Edward's POV**

I love Alice, but she was really starting to get on my nerves at the moment.

I leaned down and kissed Bella.

I reluctantly walked towards the bus, trying to listen to Alice's thoughts but tuned her out after I heard _this is the song…_

"Finally Edward! We were getting worried we wouldn't have a snack!" Emmett and Jasper came over to me.

"Wait, where is our snack?" Jasper asked.

I glared at him. Not funny.

"_Bella,_ my_ Fiancé, _is over there with Alice…girl talk or something."

_Dude, just because you don't find us funny doesn't it isn't funny. _Jasper thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Girl talk" Emmett snickered.

"Yeah, from what I was feeling from Alice before, I think it's more than girl talk. She's mad…something about not being able to bring ten suitcases.

"Yeah, Rose was having the same problem. She's now trying to get all her stuff into four suitcases. I tried to help but it's just not possible."

"Women." Jasper sighed.

"Not Bella, she only has two." I said.

My brothers rolled their eyes at me, and we started putting stuff into the bus.

**Bella POV**

Alright, time to make this work…for Alice. I had to have _some_ acting skill in me.

"Bella! Just the woman I needed to see!" Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me inside the house.

"Hey Rose!" I said, as we walked into the living room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch and as I got closer, I could see that she didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hey Bella! Nothing. I'm just trying to get all my stuff into four suitcases. How can Carlisle think that will work?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose." I said. "I wish I could help, but I'm not too creative."

Alice nudged my elbow and I looked at her, immediately understanding that she didn't want me to say anything to Rosalie about our-well _her_-plan.

"It's okay. You don't have to. Emmett gave up too. Thanks Bella." She sighed and went back to tossing things in and out of suitcases.

I felt bad, but I couldn't betray Alice.

I smiled at Rose before Alice led me to her room.

"Okay" she said, once we were inside, "you take these two" she pointed to two rather large, suitcases, each a different neon color "and tell Carlisle that they, along with your own suitcase, are yours."

"Uh, Alice…I can't carry all three of these downstairs."

"Bella, of course not! I'm going to help. Your luggage is already in the driveway. I don't think Carlisle saw it yet. Now, we need to make it seem like we just took these three out of Edward's car too."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Easy! I'm going to jump out my window and you are going to toss me the suitcases…don't worry, I'll catch them. Once I have them all, go downstairs and meet me by Edward's car."

This was insane. Even for Alice…okay maybe not. But I guess it was going to work. After all, Alice would have seen if it wasn't going to.

So I followed her direction and tossed the suitcases-she caught them all perfectly, of course- and met her by Edward's car.

"Okay…roll these two, and I'll take these two. Oh and let me do most of the talking…you're still not very good at lying Bella." She smiled at me because she knew she was right.

"No problem Alice."

I took a bright pink and lime green suitcase in each hand and rolled them over to the bus, following Alice who was rolling my dark green and my brown suitcases.

**Alice POV**

This had to work, it just had to. Of course, I couldn't see anything. I was too focused on not letting Edward find out.

I was going to get my way though.

Bella and I stopped at the door of the bus.

"Hi Carlisle, hi Esme" Bella said.

"Hi sweetheart! All ready to go?" Esme asked.

"Yep." Bella replied simply. Good, the less she said, the easier.

"Here Esme" I handed the two suitcases I had to her. "These are Bella's."

"Oh, thanks Alice."

"She has her other two." I pointed to Bella, who rolled the suitcases over to Esme.

"Wow Bella, I would have thought you to be a light packer…and these are all so big" Carlisle said, scrutinizing the luggage. At the moment, only mine and Bella's luggage had not been put into the bus, and as far as Carlisle and Esme knew, my stuff was upstairs because I had been trying to rearrange it.

"Oh, well…three weeks is a long time." She said. Good. That was…somewhat believable.

"Yeah, it really is!" said Rosalie, who had just come up behind us.

Emmett appeared in the doorway and looked at Rose. "Sorry honey…But you gotta come look in here. It's incredible!"

"Fine." Rosalie huffed and handed her luggage to Emmett, who took them inside and then came back out. He scooped Rosalie up, kissed her, and brought her into the bus.

"Alice, where is your luggage?" Esme asked.

"Upstairs. I'll go get it." Wow. My plan had worked! Well, I wasn't surprised. After all, I'm a genius!

I was halfway towards the house when Carlisle called me. "Get back here, young lady!"

Crap. How did he know?

"Yes, daddy?"

"Alice…these bags are yours, not Bella's."

"Oh how silly of me, I must have gotten them mixed up. Bella's bags are…in my room. I was…helping her pack."

"Bella's bags are down here. Her name is on the bottom. Besides the fact that Bella wouldn't have such vibrant colors."

"How do you know?"

"Vampire." Carlisle replied simply.

What did that have to do with?…oh right: flawless memory. He must have seen these suitcases at some point. Dammit!

"Ughh! Carlisle, please!!" I begged.

"Alice, I might have let you get away with five if you had asked. But now that you used your future sister, the answer is no."

"You _used_ Bella?" Edward, along with the rest of my siblings, was standing at the door of the bus. Jasper was shaking his head in disbelief, but laughing too, most likely at the fact that my plan was intercepted.

"Edward, it's fine, really. I was just trying to help." Bella said timidly.

"Alice." Edward growled.

"You heard her Edward. She said it was fine. Besides" I turned to Carlisle now "it wasn't _using_. It was one sister helping out another."

"Alice Cullen. You are not taking eight suitcases."

"But…they can count as Bella's."

"Tried that with Emmett, Alice" Rose chimed in, "Carlisle didn't buy it."

"Esme…you understand, don't you?"

"Alice I only packed three and that's because one is full of food for Bella."

"Thank you Esme, you didn't have to…"

"No problem at all Bella."

"Pleaseee!"

"No." Carlisle and Esme said at the same time, in the same stern voices.

"It's not fair!" I knew I sounded like a baby, but it really wasn't fair. "Everyone else only packed two or three suitcases. That means there's room for Rose and I to take at least six each. It just makes sense!"

"Alice, this isn't about room. This is about you and Rosalie not always getting what you want and learning to deal with things like not having your entire wardrobe."

Jasper shot me a look that told me Carlisle was really getting angry now. I guess I better stop.

I suddenly felt a wave of calmness, and I shot Jasper a thank-you with my eyes.

"Fine. Okay. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry."

"It's fine honey-" Esme started.

"But you have to learn Alice, life isn't always fair. And when you lice forever, you can't _always_ get your way." Carlisle finished.

"I know, I know. And Bella I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you lie for me."

"It's fine Alice, really. I'm sorry it didn't work out." She smiled at me. She was such a good sister.

"Jazzy baby, can you help me unpack and pack again? Pretty please?"

"Sure babe." Jasper said, jumping out of the bus and coming over to me.

We began to walk towards the house, when Carlisle called me again.

"Oh wait, Alice" what did I do now? I turned to look at him. "You too Rose" he turned so that he could see both of us "Your mother and I promise we will go shopping. I'm sure you already knew that…but I promise we won't change our minds."

"Yes!" Rose and I both shrieked at the same time. "Thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I ran and gave Carlisle a big hug, and then darted off into the house with Jasper close behind me.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Thanks Carlisle, thanks Esme." I said, although I knew Esme had no problem whatsoever with shopping.

"And sorry I was being so stubborn."

"It's fine Rose" Carlisle and Esme both said.

"And Emmett" I turned to see my husband standing right beside me "I'm not mad honey, I'm sorry I was being so…stubborn."

"Not like it's not normal, Rose." He teased.

I hit him playfully, and suddenly I was in his arms and being kissed.

**Edward POV**

Thank goodness that was over. I would still have to get Alice back for making Bella lie. That would be fun.

I lifted Bella up and carried her into the bus.

"That was…interesting" she laughed.

"You know, you don't have to do things like that for her. She'll still love you if you don't."

"I know…but she's my sister and I wanted to help. Besides, the more bags, the less shopping." I chuckled, and kissed her neck.

"Ha. I don't know about that!" Alice had appeared with Jasper right behind her.

Bella sighed. Jasper laughed and said "I know Bella…but one can hope, right?"

**Alice POV**

So my plan hadn't worked. Alice Cullen failed. Wow.

But somehow, it didn't bother me so much. Because I had my entire family here, including Bella, and we were going on a roadtrip! And then the shopping! I was ecstatic.

Jasper had his arm around my waist and I leaned against his chest.

**Rosalie's POV**

Okay. This wasn't going to be bad at all. This bus was actually kind of neat.

And of course, I had my Emmett. I loved me family, I really did. And maybe we did need a little bonding time together after all. It would be fun, going on vacation. And then there was the shopping, which was definitely a plus.

**Emmett POV**

"Excited Bella?" I walked over to my other siblings with my angel beside me. My voice filled the sitting area of the bus that we were in. Yes, there were rooms on this bus. A sitting area, with a kitchen off of it, a bathroom and 4…yes _4_…bedrooms. Not that any of us needed beds to _sleep_ in, besides Bella…but I was sure they would be used.

"Yes Emmett" my little sister looked up at me from Edward's lap.

"It's gonna be awesome!" I said, sitting on the couch and placing Rosalie on my lap.

A family vacation…I was actually excited. _Oh this will be fun_ I thought to myself in an evil voice. Edward shot me a glance but then laughed it off.

**Jasper POV**

Thank goodness the only emotions I could feel now were good ones. Excitement and happiness…and love from my Alice. And a little lust, no doubt from Emmett and Rose.

I had to admit, it was going to be nice to spend time with the family…all 8 of us: I could feel that Bella finally felt included.

_Oh but we will have some _Cullen_ fun_… I thought. Edward caught my eye and I added _…of course, nothing to harm or embarrass Bella._ Then he laughed. We pounded fists and Emmett joined in, knowing what we were thinking.

The girls rolled their eyes at the unheard, but probably very obvious mental conversation us guys just had.

**Bella POV**

I was really, truly excited now. Vacation with the Cullen family- _my_ family. How could this not be fun? Unless Emmett and Jasper decided to be funny…but no, Edward would never let them.

I leaned against Edward's chest, kind of taking it all in. Wow. Roadtrip! I said, sounding almost as excited as Alice had this morning. I couldn't help but smile.

**Edward's POV**

Bella leaned against my chest and I saw her smile. I kissed her forehead.

As long as my brothers didn't do anything stupid…at Bella's expense anyway…this was going to be wonderful. Especially because my Bella was with me.

"You kids ready?" Esme asked, climbing into the tour bus.

"Yeah!" we all said in unison.

"Alright" Carlisle said, climbing in right after Esme "this is going to be great."

He kissed Esme and went to the driver's eat, with Esme sitting in the seat right beside him.

The engine started up and, in no time, we were pulling out of the driveway.

We all cheered…I don't really know why, it just seemed necessary…and Alice shouted "America, HERE WE COME!"

And we were on our way across the country...

* * *

**sorry if it was too long.  
hope you liked it though! it was a fun chapter to write.**

**we will update ASAP, but with one of us on vacation and the other at work every day, it may not be until after Breaking Dawn.  
****..sorry!! but im sure all you twilight fans understand! **

**Thanksss again everyone! :-)**


End file.
